Sesat
by Fvvn
Summary: Sorry for weirdo title. Sekuel from Penulis Kematian. Pein mendapatkan korban menulisnya lagi. kali ini butuh sedikit tenaga untuk membujuknya, dengan sebuah Hipnotis. bagaimana reaksi Gaara saat tahu bahwa dirinya telah 'mencelakai' Uchiha Sasuke?


**Desclaimer : **Kishimoto foreva...**  
**

**Warning : **Sekuel from 'Penulis Kematian', OOC (Gaara), Gore, Nightmare Back!, Typo maybe? (coz I didn't check it after upload it into FFn)**  
**

**Rate : **What should I put into this? M maybe?

**Genre : **Mysterious/Sadistic

**Main Chara : **Gaara/Sasuke

**

* * *

**

**Frightening Hypnotic**

**ONESHOT  
**

**.**

**.**

**_Adakah hal yang lebih menyakitkan selain kematian?_**

Gaara, seorang penulis novel humor yang akhir-akhir ini karyanya sering di tolak oleh para Penerbit. Pekerjaannya di ambang kehancuran, lantaran seorang pria muda dengan kekayaannya masuk menggantikan posisinya begitu saja di mata para penerbit. Gaara bukanlah orang kaya seperti Sasuke. nasibnya memang kurang beruntung di bandingkan dengan pemuda raven yang juga menulis Novel bergenre humor, sama dengannya. Hari ini pun, Gaara mengirimkan novel terbarunya ke penerbit _KonoGlore_ namun, lagi-lagi di tolak dengan alasan kurang berkualitas. Sementara Novel milik Sasuke sudah terpajang rapi beserta selembar poster berukuran jumbo yang mempromosikan besar-besaran novelnya di depan toko buku Konoha yang paling terkenal. Kekesalan dari pria berambut merah itu, hanya bisa di pendamnya. Yang menang, selalu saja yang Kaya.

Gaara memutar otaknya. Kali ini ia mencoba untuk banting stir menjadi penulis Novel bergenre Misteri. Ia mulai mencari resensi buku-buku misteri dan membaca legenda-legenda misteri jaman dulu untuk di jadikannya sebagai bahan dalam menulis novel. Perubahan cara menulis dari humor ke misteri memanglah tidak mudah. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama bagi Gaara agar bisa mendapatkan _feel _dalam menulis novel bergenre misteri. Ia menghabiskan waktu setahun untuk belajar dan membuat sebuah novel Misteri yang cukup tebal. Kemudian mengirimkannya ke Penerbit sebagai novel Misteri pertamanya. Namun, nasib berkata lain,

"Maaf.. Gaara-san. Kami tidak terlalu menerima banyak Novel misteri. Cukup punya Uchiha saja yang kami terbitkan. karena Novel ini, masih terlalu kurang dari segi plot maupun idenya,"

Cowok berambut merah itu semakin putus asa. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktunya hanya untuk menulis. Namun, hasilnya selalu saja Uchiha yang diterima. Apa kekurangannya? Selama ini ia sudah berusaha dengan begitu keras.

Waktu semakin membuatnya depresi. Sedikit demi sedikit, cowok bermata emerald itu mulai mencari pekerjaan baru sebagai penghasilan pastinya. Ia mulai bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuat toko buku yang cukup terkenal, Konoha. Melihat banyak orang yang melirik Novel-novel _gress_ Uchiha semakin membuat otaknya bebal. Dia pernah mempromosikan novel misterinya secara diam-diam. Namun pemilik toko Buku Konoha mengetahuinya dan mengecam keras Gaara dengan memecatnya jika ketahuan melakukan hal sebangsa itu lagi.

Suatu hari datanglah seorang pria berjubah hitam legam dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan _Pierching _keperakkan. Satu ruangan langsung menatapnya karena orang berambut oranye jabrik itu kelihatan janggal sekali dengan pakaiannya saat ini. Beberapa orang menganggapnya sedang stress, atau bercosplay, atau berselera aneh. kebetulan Gaara sedang merapikan buku di rak yang dekatnya hanya beberapa senti dengan si rambut oranye.

"Buku sampah…"

Satu ruangan langsung memperhatikan si jubah hitam saat tangannya sedang memegangi Novel _best seller_ Uchiha dan berkata demikian. Tak terkecuali Gaara yang lebih tepatnya terkesima ketika pria berambut oranye itu mengucapkan kalimatnya yang begitu blak-blakan.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Tidak ada badut sirkus disini," saat sadar ia sedang dibicarakan dan di tatapi oleh banyak orang, Sontak si _Pierching _kembali mengucapkan kalimat blak-blakannya. Namun, hal itu justru membuat orang-orang menjadi semakin menatapnya dengan sinis dan membicarakannya dari belakang. untunglah, si rambut oranye mempunyai kepribadian yang santai dan cuek.

Gaara yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pola tingkah si rambut oranye, sontak mendekatinya dan mengajak ngobrol dengan suara kecil,

"Aku tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang mengomentari buku Uchiha seperti 'sampah," si _Pierching_ menoleh kepada Gaara. Orang itu tersenyum dengan banyak maksud,

"Memangnya kau keberatan dengan kalimatku barusan?"

"Tidak juga," Gaara merapikan rak Novel bergenre _Fantasy, _"Aku hanya terkesima melihat tindakanmu barusan," ucapnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Kuanggap itu pujian," dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ini," Gaara memberikan sebuah buku bersampul hitam dengan gambar apel merah yang telah tergigit di depannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Novel ku.." ucap Gaara singkat, "Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang karya tulisku," sambungnya lagi. Sementara si rambut oranye melihat ringkasannya dengan seksama,

"Bagus.. kenapa tidak di terbitkan?"

"Sayangnya para penerbit tidak sepikiran denganmu. Mereka lebih memilih buku-buku tulisan Uchiha,"

"Heh,"si Oranye menepuk pundak Gaara, "Orang-orang seperti Uchiha hanya bisa menelurkan buku-buku Sampah. uangnya lah yang harusnya di puja. Bukan bukunya.. orang-orang Kaya seperti mereka memang berdampak buruk bagi orang-orang sepertimu. Dengan uang, segalanya bisa mereka dapatkan,"

"Yah.. kau memang benar.. dan, pekerjaanku telah di rengut olehnya,"

"Kalau begitu… mau menulis cerita untukku?" Gaara menatapnya dengan cepat,

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Temui aku di taman setelah pekerjaanmu selesai. Oh iya, panggil saja aku… Pain,"

"Pain.. tapi, kerjaanku baru selesai kalau toko buku ini tutup. Dalam kata lain, malam hari," Pain hanya memandangnya dalam senyum yang terlihat seperti seringai,

"Justru akan lebih baik jika menemuiku pada malam hari.. kalau begitu, sampai jumpa," dalam sekejap, Pain sudah menghilang di hadapannya.

**-oOo-**

Malam harinya, di taman kota yang sepi dan senyap. Kira-kira jam 11 malam, Gaara menunggu Pain yang kelihatannya belum kunjung datang. Dia duduk di bangku taman dekat sebuah lampu. Namun, tiba-tiba saja lampu di taman itu mati. Dan datanglah seorang pria berjubah hitam pekat,

"Kau… bikin kaget saja," Gaara agak tersentak kaget saat menemui Pain yang muncul di dalam kegelapan.

"Ini.." cowok berambut oranye itu memberikan sebuah buku tebal bersampul biru kehitaman dengan bercak darah ke tangan Gaara, "Tulislah sebuah cerita Misteri ke dalam buku ini. Semakin mengerikan, semakin baik,"

Cowok berambut merah itu memperhatikan sampul buku dengan lekat. Beberapa bercak darah yang mengering, membuatnya berpikir apakah ini bercak darah sungguhan atau ilustrasi keren dari seorang ilustrator.

"Harus penuh sebuku tidak?" tanya Gaara polos.

"Tidak," Pain menggeleng, "Tulis saja semaumu. Nanti, kalau sudah selesai berikan padaku,"

"Oke," balas Gaara singkat.

"Tapi.." Pain memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya, "Aku ingin tokoh utamanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Hah? Sasuke? kenapa?" tanya Gaara yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari Pain.

"Semua tulisan yang kau torehkan kedalam buku itu, dan… jika tokohnya menggunakan nama dari seseorang, maka, hal yang kau tulis itu akan menjadi kenyataan di dunia nyata," Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu.. jika aku membuat cerita tentang kebangkrutan Uchiha, maka hal itu akan terjadi padanya?" Pain mengangguk dalam seringai tersembunyinya,

"Ya… tapi, aku menginginkan cerita tentang kematian–"

"Kau Gila?" Gaara memutus perkataan Pain, "Aku tidak mau kalau Uchiha sampai–"

Jentikan jari Pain di depan mata emerald membuat Gaara kehilangan konsentrasinya. Pandangan dari cowok berambut merah itu mulai mengambang akibat serbuk hijau yang keluar dari jemari Pain dan mengontaminasi pikirannya,

"Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu jika Uchiha itu kan ada yang tahu Gaara. Selain itu, jika keberadaan Uchiha lenyap, maka pekerjaanmu akan kembali bukan? Kau bisa menjadi penulis lagi. Dan kemungkinan besar kau akan menjadi terkenal. Nah, seperti apa yang kuucapkan tadi, tulislah sebuah kronologi kematian Uchiha yang paling sadis dan mengerikan. Aku ingin melihat tulisan indahmu tentang kematian dari orang yang kau benci, karena telah merengut pekerjaanmu selama ini,"

Bagaikan terhipnotis, bola mata emerlad itu memekat, membuat pandangan Gaara semakin kosong dan gelap. Dalam anggukan bisu ia menanggapi perkataan Pain. Kemudian berjalan pulang dan menulis sesuatu di kamarnya.

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Cowok bangsat yang sudah merengut pekerjaan Novelis di sekitarnya. Orang tidak tahu malu dengan banyak uang yang mengalir di darahnya. Persetan dengan Uchiha! Dalam kamarnya, seseorang tanpa wajah muncul menangkap dirinya. Uchiha menghilang di Dunia ini. Dan memori orang-orang tentang dirinya terhapus begitu saja. Sementara itu, disebuah tempat yang terisolasi dengan ruangan kedap suara, Sasuke tergantung berdiri dengan kedua tangan dan kaki yang dirantai dengan besi besar nan kuat.. ia membuka matanya, sekelilingnya terlihat lembap, gelap, dan kotor. Kotor, seperti perilakunya. dan sontak menjerit keras. Keras, sampai tenggorokannya sobek dan para mahluk dari dunia Neraka bangkit mengelilinginya.

"Selamat datang Brengsek," ucap sesosok setan tak berkepala dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari lubang lehernya. Sasuke tidak sempat berteriak. Mulutnya telah di tarik, hingga membuka lebar dan tersobek merusak kulit kencangnya. Daging kemerahan yang selama ini di lapisi oleh kulit wajahnya terlihat dan di dalamnya keluar ulat-ulat menjijikan yang kemudian masuk melalui lubang mulutnya dan kembali keluar dari matanya. Terus, menerus… tak kan pernah berhenti sampai ia mati.

Mahluk tinggi besar dengan palunya menunduk memegangi kaki-kaki Sasuke. di tekuknya jemari kaki tersebut hingga melipat, dan di tekannya dengan paksa kemudian.

KREEKK

Raksasa itu memukuli jemari kaki Sasuke yang telah terlipat dengan palu besar hingga membuat tulang-tulangnya patah dan menyobek bagian kulit kakinya. Sasuke menjerit drastis. Bahkan ia rela merobek tenggorokkannya sendiri demi melampiaskan rasa sakit dan nyeri yang menjalar ke ubun-ubunnya akibat dari tulang jemari kakinya yang di tekuk dan dipatahkan dengan kasar. Ia bahkan mengalami sepuluh kali pingsan dengan air mata yang berurai. Tapi, ini bukanlah hal yang sadis bagi penghuni Neraka. Sebab orang China pada jaman dulu juga pernah merasakannya. Siksaan untuk Tuan muda Uchiha baru saja dimulai.

"Jeritan akan membuatmu semakin terluka bodoh,"

Daging kemerahan yang menempel di tengkorak wajahnya semakin lama semakin membusuk akibat kemunculan ulat-ulat sebesar jempol yang tiada akhir. Bau anyir dari dirinya sendiri dapat tercium oleh Sasuke. sesosok mahluk yang menjadi mimpi terburuknya muncul dan kini berdiri di depannya. Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu dan kemudian berjalan mendekat,

"Setelah ini, kau di larang keras untuk melihat,"

ZAP

Sebuah pisau menusuk bola mata kotornya dengan kasar. kemudian mencungkilnya, hingga terlepas dari tempatnya bersinggah. Sasuke tidak akan sempat menjerit untuk merasakan derita kehilangan matanya. Sebuah tombak yang telah di lumuri oleh lelehan besi panas menusuk perutnya tepat di tengah hingga membentuk sebuah lubang besar. Dari sana Ususnya di tarik-ulur, hingga membuat Uchiha semakin meraung-raung, meminta semuanya di hentikan. Namun, jika berhenti, rasa sakitnya akan semakin parah. Tak ada cara lain selain mati.

"BUNUHLAH AKUU! KUMOHON!"

Tidak ada respon. Mahluk-mahluk itu terus menghujani Sasuke dengan lelehan besi panas di atas kepalanya. Jari-jari tangannya di cabut oleh Tang, satu persatu, Secara perlahan-lahan.. Sementara daging jemari kakinya yang busuk, masih terus mendapat hantaman keras dari palu. Hingga membuat tulang-tulangnya meretak, dan hancur menjadi serpihan. Tengkuk lehernya di tebas oleh sebuah katana memanjang. Membelah setengah diameter lehernya. Kemudian mengukir simbol 666 menggunakan pedang tersebut di atas punggung kecil Sasuke yang gemetaran, hingga warna darah muncul membentuk angka yang di inginkan. Sasuke di ambang sekarat. Jika saja saat itu jantung atau otaknya hancur. Ada kemungkinan ia bisa mati. Namun, Setan-setan itu hanya menampakkan seringainya,

"Tidak ada yang menulis cerita bahwa kau akan mati Sasuke,"

Cowok itu, _Immortal_

Sasuke abadi.

Semua mimpi buruknya berkumpul menjadi satu. Semua mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Sebuah mimpi, tentang siksaan yang kekal untuknya, selamanya, di tempat abadi, di pusat bumi yang paling dalam, gelap dan panas membakar.

Rantai besi yang menggenggam tangan kiri dan kedua kakinya kini di lepas. Sasuke tergeletak lemas di atas bara api yang menjadi pijakan. kulitnya meleleh perlahan. Namun, para setan tidak membiarkannya habis begitu saja. Seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya, sedangkan yang satunya lagi memegangi kepalanya. Tubuh Sasuke ditarik dari dua arah.. Hingga akhirnya,

TASS

kepalanya putus, dan memperlihatkan bagaimana rupa tenggorokannya yang hancur dan sobek. Ia bisa merasakan semua deritanya, sampai saat ini. Sampai saat, dimana batang lehernya tidak lagi menyatukan kepala Sasuke dengan tubuhnya. ia di gantung terbalik kemudian. Bagaikan hewan buruan yang akan dimakan, seluruh darahnya di kuras hingga habis, sampai kering. Bahkan sampai kulit kepalanya di iris dan isi otaknya di keluarkan. Sasuke dapat merasakannya. Tanpa melihat, ia merasakan aura mencekam yang benar-benar merusak indera perasanya saat ini. Ia tidak lagi bisa mengingat tentang kebahagiaan. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengingat sebuah kesakitan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengira, bahwa dirinya pernah hidup. Sasuke, menghabiskan hidup barunya di ruangan mengerikan bernama Neraka, bersama para iblis sebanyak tiga belas ribu kepala yang mengantri, membentuk barisan untuk menyiksanya…

**tamat**

**.**

**.**

Tangan Gaara berhenti menulis. Ia mersakan kelelahan yang amat sangat. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di atas lantai kamarnya. Pein masuk, menyeringai, kemudian mengambil buku miliknya dan meninggalkan seberkas perkamen bertuliskan 'Terimakasih'.

Waktu kembali mundur. Gaara terbangun dari pingsannya. denyut kepala dan detak jantungnya terasa cepat saat itu. Entah hal apa yang telah di lakukannya semalam, ia tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Merasa percuma, akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas. kemudian mengambil sebuah naskah novelnya yang bertema 'Abadi' untuk di kirimkan kepada penerbit hari ini. Novel pertamanya, tentang misteri.. sejak sekian lama ia menulis novel Humor sepanjang hayatnya.

"Selamat Gaara-san.. novelmu _Best Seller_,"

Ia memandang hasil jerih payahnya dengan bangga selama ini. Namun, sebagian batinnya berkata sedih. Entah apa yang membuatnya khawatir. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu merasa bersalah. Perasaan risaunya pun kian hari makin menjadi-jadi. Sekelebat, ia memimpikan seorang cowok yang tengah di siksa dengan berat karena permintaan pribadinya. Dan, Gaara terbangun dalam keadaan tubuh yang berkeringat saat itu.

"Kh,"

Bibirnya bergetar, tangannya mencengkeram selimut birunya dengan erat. Kepalanya terasa sakit dan nyeri saat itu. Ia menderita demam. Dan, masa-masa di mana ia sakit, Gaara mulai mengingat kembali apa yang di sesalinya selama ini. Sedikit demi sedikit. Entah bagaimana caranya,, dan ia, semakin menyesal kala ingatan itu semakin menguat.

"Maafkan aku… Sasuke.." air matanya mulai mengalir, "Aku.. benar-benar, tidak bermaksud… mencelakaimu,"

Dan akhirnya, ia menangis..

"UWAARRRGGHH! Bodohh! Idiott!" ia hanya bisa memaki-maki dirinya. Sementara orang yang dilenyapkannya saat ini benar-benar sedang tersiksa berat.

…

_Mereka tidak tahu,_

_Di balik langit malam yang gelap,_

_Iblis naik ke permukaan bumi,_

_Menghampirimu, memanfaatkanmu,_

_Untuk menebar dendam, dan dosa.._

_Mengendalikan jiwa kosongmu,_

_Yang tenggelam dalam dasar Neraka,_

_Dan, mengutuk seseorang…_

_Jadi hati-hati.._

_Jangan sampai, kau terperangkap didalamnya…_

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

**A/N : I feel Unsatisfied somehow, I didn't regret to write it LOL~ Jaa~!**


End file.
